


一些新歌

by mmount



Category: 2PM (Band), Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmount/pseuds/mmount
Summary: 渴望一些新歌，里面没有月光没有百合
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Jang Wooyoung





	一些新歌

**Author's Note:**

> CP:姜永晛/张祐荣  
> *自娱自乐产物 拉郎ooc 斜线有意义 注意避雷  
> *私设很多 含有纳米级单位的微量竹马

_Kang Younghyun / Jang Wooyoung_

-

 _“_ _渴望一些新歌，里面没有月光没有百合”_

-

从练习室出来刚好碰到张祐荣，站在走廊另一头，是打扮过的样子，不知是行程结束还是要去赶行程。姜永晛面朝着门，低头理了理帽子，把领口的抽绳调整到一样长，走过去和他打招呼。

惯常的握手，拥抱，张祐荣拍了拍他的背，相仿的身高完全能让他把下巴搁在他肩上，或者反之也一样，但时间太短，有人来不及想，有人来不及做。哥看起来更像艺术家了，姜永晛说。张祐荣笑着捏他的后颈，让他别开玩笑。近况和计划是不可避免的问题，虽然大部分不受自己控制，姜永晛一个一个勉强回答下来，感觉像上台答辩的学生，视线盯着地面，手在卫衣兜里攥紧、松开又攥紧。

张祐荣闻起来还是松木味，常绿常新，放在任何时代都是难能可贵的品质。噱头与他不相匹配，轻晃枝叶就足够成为风景。

想起他家有棵树，立在院子一角，客厅和卧室都看得见，所以姜永晛常抱着电脑往张祐荣家跑。但论及登门造访，“网速快”是更合理的借口。随性的房主人告知wifi密码后就出了房门，在四四方方的庭院里来回走，每一步都踏在地砖正中央，隔壁传来狗吠声，张祐荣站着听了会儿，用脚把被风吹落的叶子拢成一堆。姜永晛连上网，登陆进抢课页面，再抬头的时候看见张祐荣正伸手去摘松针，摘了一小撮，捧在手心里闻，深呼吸时肩胛骨也跟着翕动。

他喜欢自然。姜永晛想，说不定他就是自然——原始的、自由的、没有界限。他会成为某个不停奔跑的人的栖身地，而奔跑的那个人带给他热忱，用四季如夏安抚动荡的旷野，藉由存在本身填补彼此的灵魂。那是姜永晛生平第一次预见一种美好的愿景，却不期望它实现。

紧迫感促使他做无意义的举动，食指一遍遍点击网页空白处，全选的蓝色底框闪烁不定。张祐荣回到客厅，在他身旁坐下，手握拳放在他鼻子下面，然后缓缓摊开。“你闻。”姜永晛埋头，深吸一口气，鼻尖蹭到他的掌根。“有没有觉得放松些？”

姜永晛笑着，没有如释重负，倒是觉得松针像他错落的睫毛，扫过尚不明白的心思，尘埃在胸间飞扬着，直到抢完课才渐渐平息。

落定的回忆由三个关键词定性，它们分别代表人物、场景与气味，而所有要素无一例外指向同一人。将来某天，如果他想审视过去，他能幸运地提炼出最精纯的蓝色，将其用于自画像，或是用于欲盖弥彰。在蓝色的小树林里，雾气缭绕，他是迷了路的犀牛，不小心撞破角。因为树林遍布沼泽，枝叶按照不是常理的常理生长。

记得出道那一年，得知公司计划让他们组建乐队，张祐荣特意跑来祝贺，说真是太幸运了，真是太好了。他把“真”的音拉得很长。但即使不这样，姜永晛也能感受到他用力的情绪，真挚得莫名其妙。那时姜永晛挠着头问为什么，他还不懂有些话只用听，不用回应。

前辈给出的答案是因为从此可以远离杂技。说的时候他打了个嫌恶的寒颤，说完又摸了摸右肩，所以姜永晛猜测那里受过伤，后来知道了，其实是受过伤的人把那里当作依靠。

他不合时宜地炫耀起他刚学会翻跟头，被张祐荣拍后脑勺教育：“傻小子，当歌手，把歌唱好就够了。”

想必张祐荣会是一个很好的讲师，聆听，沟通，做苦恼咨询，叙述深入浅出，基于的都是自身故事，故事常常以“我有过漫长的青春期”开头，幸亏全文已经完结。姜永晛学着不去好奇他究竟经历了多少，好奇心如同暗恋，甚至某种意义上等同暗恋，容易深陷，也容易无疾而终。他是他终究不敢靠近的那一类人，像一杯柠檬水，语调和表情温热得刚好，在无所适从的安宁中，稍不留神就会卸下所有防备，露出破烂的、不堪入目的内里。

于是他裹藏真实，厚被子一层叠一层，努力把每个边角掖紧，可张祐荣还是看到了，看到他那可怜的脚趾，被钻进来的冷风吹得瑟缩。那个凌晨姜永晛给张祐荣打电话，打了好几通，同样的话翻来覆去说，说喜欢他，想和他写歌，埋怨他不联系自己，又继续说喜欢他。由于喝得烂醉，不记得正确发声方式，往每一个字里注入过量的粘着音，礼貌随酒瓶盖飞了出去。

他确实不知道该如何安置这些洪水猛兽，甚至无法描述其具体形态，似乎长了副嫉妒的面孔，可嫉妒没有用，就算张祐荣把歌给了同公司其他后辈，花一整天指导他们录音，在家族演唱会合作表演，那也都是情理之中的路数，欢快的电子乐就适合跳舞，适合狂欢，不适合背着贝斯杵在原地不动。风格和定位各不相同，你总不能往三角上面强行套圆。

在彩排和演出现场，他的脚随旋律踩着节拍，试图让自己看起来享受其中。又一次想起翻过的跟头，轻抚的右肩，脚步渐渐跟丢了节奏，却没有停止的意思。也许正体的构成是遗憾，遗憾他无论如何套不进那个圆，失去大范围的相交面，只能挣扎地去创造哪怕一个交点。

张祐荣在电话那头安慰他，附和他，说一些没人当真的空话，像秋天的湖，宽泛温柔，而水凉到刺骨。空话是缺省效力的，好意和真心之间不能随便划等号。今天换做其他人，得到的回应也大抵差不多，一视同仁并不是因为谁不够特别。张祐荣说过，每个人都很特别。但或许他需要的不是特别，他需要长久的平凡，不把爱当体验，而当做习惯。

姜永晛趴在桌子上，已经没力气拿手机，就那么搭在耳旁。他再次告诉自己，不是因为他不够特别。这说明不了什么，但也说明了一切。

天亮以后，电话就再没打通。至于原因，张祐荣后来在演唱会上有解释过：“感觉接起来就必须要去接他回家。” 如此这般地，一条线被划出来，下笔者轻描淡写，但笔尖是刀片，割裂开未曾有机会表露的决心。

假如最后一通电话被接起来，等待对方将是反复演练过的呼吸、清嗓和语气词，在那之后，他会告诉张祐荣，他之前电话里说的每个字都是真心。他会学他，把“真”的音拉得很长。

在不算宽敞的舞台上，姜永晛从身后揽住张祐荣的腰，嗓子和手臂都用了力。他大声说话，希望张祐荣没察觉贴紧背的他的脸颊有多烫。只有衣服的褶皱知道，他其实那么迫切地想要留下一些印记。

他明白，这是第一次越界，从今往后不会再有。他靠近过他，而他来到他的演唱会，虽然不是等价交换，可至少没有空手而归。关于张祐荣的记忆本来就不多，所以每一个都要鲜活，鲜活如刚打捞上岸的鱼，不停用尾巴抽打他的脑海。怪鳞片太滑，又扎手，他逮不住任何一个。一些东西转瞬即逝，游荡在骨骼与血肉的空隙之中，而他没有驱逐的念头。

走廊不长，并不适合推心置腹，留给回想和聊天的时间有限，他们很快走到电梯口。张祐荣摁了下行键，说什么时候约在工作室见个面，姜永晛说当然，停顿了一会儿，想追问他什么时候，他总是忘记有些话听听就好。但那时张祐荣讲起电话，对着另一边喊熟悉的名字，语气像放进棉花糖机的糖粒，迅速地柔软膨胀起来。厢门合上之前他朝自己摆手，无声地说再见。

有一个无关紧要的秘密。四年前，姜永晛就用光了告别的力气。

（或许还要更早一点。）

END

**Author's Note:**

> 梗出自：170507 Day6演唱会：https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1bt411m7Ua?from=search&seid=15366582866375709701


End file.
